Family Destiny
by Mara Skywhiner
Summary: This is an AU fic, in which Luke and Mara had a child while she was Palpy's Hand, and what happens when they try to find her. On hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, hi everyone

Ok, hi everyone. This is my first fic, so please be kind. I don't have a beta reader, so if anyone is up for the job please tell me in the reviews (you need to put your e-mail for this one folks!) and I'll contact you. Oh yeah, flames will be used to toast marshmallows, but constructive criticism never hurts;) 

Thoughts are indicated like /this/

Force communication like *this*

Disclaimer: I don't own the universe, the Great Flanneled One does. I'm merely borrowing. The only character that's my own is Whitney, Luke and Mara's daughter, but if Uncle George wants her, he can have her. 

****

Prologue

Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, walked slowly through the doors leading to her master's throne room. Swallowing nervously, she knelt before her master. He would not be pleased when he heard what she was about to tell him. 

"Emperor's Hand, what is it that you wished to speak, to me about? I am very busy, so this had better be worth my time." The tone of his voice indicated that if it weren't, then she would be severely punished. 

"My Master," she spoke with utmost reverence, it would not do to anger him any more than she was about to with her next sentence. "I have been off my cycle for three months, and I fear that I am pregnant."

As he had been merely half listening to her before, Emperor Palpatine suddenly snapped to full attention.

"Your what?!" He hissed. His eyes were like yellow ice, as they glittered with pure anger. 

"I believe that I am pregnant, my Master." /It's a good thing I didn't do anything to anger him further, at least not that I'm aware of./

"Who is the father of this bastard?" 

"A rebel, my Master. By the name of Luke Skywalker."

The name of this man jolted Palpatine out of his furious state. An idea came to him of how he could use this child to his advantage. 

"Mara Jade," he stated coldly, "you were careless and incompetent, not to mention stupid. Fortunately for you, I will let both you and your child live. However, the child will be separated from you, the moment that it does not require your care, and the sustenance you give it. This child will then be sent to a remote world and raised there. You will not know the location, and shall not visit you're child. Once you are sufficiently recovered, you shall pay Luke Skywalker a visit and terminate him."

Mara was speechless, she expected the Emperor to kill her the first second that he heard the news.

"If you fail me, the child shall be terminated." He paused to lean closer, "Immediately." 

Or maybe he wasn't as magnanimous as he seemed to be. This was simply another way for him to control her. "Thank you my Master, I won't fail you."

"If you do... Now go down to the medcenter. I want this child to come out alive. 

As his Hand left, Palpatine smiled. /If his Hand failed him in killing Skywalker, which he was sure she would, he would not kill the child,/ he mused, /No, he would make it appear that the child died, and then train the child to kill it's father./ Ahhh, the irony of it all. No matter what he would win. That was Palpatine's favorite way. 

Ok, there it is! Whad'ya think? Chapter 1 will deal with the birth of Whitney, and he arrival on Earth. 


	2. Chapter 1

Here it is, chapter 1, same speil as last time

Here it is, chapter 1, same speil as last time.

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, look @ the prolouge.

Chapter 1

Mara lay staring at the ceiling of the medical wing of the Imperial

palace, a ripping pain running through her abdomen.

"Push now Ms. Jade." The modulated voice of Twelve-one-bee droid rang out.

"Son of a Sith! I am pushing!" Mara screamed. She was red faced, angry,

tired, and full of hatred for the man that got her into this predicament, Skywalker. 

"If I ever..." Mara muttered, and stopped abruptly when she felt

a tiny mind reach out and touch hers.

"One last push Ms. Jade." Twelve-one-bee's voice cut through her thoughts

This time, however, Mara's throat muscles were too tight to speak through.

Suddenly, it was over. Through the haze of pain she heard the droid congratulate her on a healthy baby girl.

A few minutes later she was holding her daughter in her arms. She had afew wisps of blonde hair, and the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Whitney," she whispered. "Call her Whitney."

A few months later 

"Mara Jade," The Emperor's voice rang out. " You have successfully born a baby girl, correct?" He smirked. Now it was time to put his plan into action.

"Yes, my master." Mara spoke evenly, not giving a hint of her private dread

at this meeting. /Kind of hard to argue that when she's in my arms now isn't it?/

"I trust that you have remembered our agreement?"

"Yes, my master." /You mean the one where you take my little girl away and kill her if I fail. Yep, how could I forget?/

"It is time to release the child into the care of these gaurdians. You are not to have any contact with the child again and if you do, you both shall be killed." He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing and his voice chilling a

few degrees. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my master." She grated. She would do it only to keep Whitney safe.

"Good." He settled back into the throne. "It would be most

unfortunate if for any reason she were to come looking for you." He then turned to the guardians, "Lindy, Steve, take the child to the planet whose coordinates are set

encrypted into your navicomputer. And try not to make any stops along the way. Skywalker will recognize his own."

"Yes master." They said in unison. Lindy walked over to Mara, gave her a sympathetic look, and took the child from her arms.

"The records are already in place for you on the planet, and you have a 'family' that you will be part of. You alias will be a couple just moving in from the south to start a new life with their baby in the north. I trust you will be able to handle this?"

"Yes master"

"Good, you are dismissed."

The couple bowed and left, with Whitney in their arms.

The Emperor turned an eye to Mara. "Emperor's Hand, begin preparation for your mission now. You leave in two weeks so I suggest you hurry."

"Yes my master." Mara hurried out of the room. Yes she would hurry, but first she needed to figure out what to do about Whitney. /Should I join forces with Skywalker? No, the Emperor would kill her before we got

anywhere near the planet. I have two weeks to find a plan. The Emperor is

right,I better hurry./

that's it for now folks, I'm sorry it took so long to post this, but I got hacked and couldn't get online. Next one will be up shortly.


End file.
